


If This Is Love

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Love Triangle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: You find yourself in a predicament when you fall in love with Billy and Briana. Which one will you end up choosing?





	If This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexiemiller97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiemiller97/gifts).



> I really really hope you enjoy this! I know it took me forever and three million years, but I'm proud of it.

Generally when you watch a sappy romance film, the girl and the guy fall in love with each other and they eventually get married. Sounds simple enough. But with your luck, you ended up in one of those never-ending love triangles. Of all people, it just had to be Billy and Briana. There was just something about those two and it frustrated you to no end. It felt wrong on so many levels but it felt right at the same time.

You expected absolutely nothing after the SNS concert. All you wanted was a simple bottle of beer and the short walk to your hotel afterwards. The bar was packed when you got there, so you pushed your way to a corner table to watch the crowd. You recognized some of the folks as the fellow fans that were just at the concert. Your heart jolted when the door opened; it was a bit dark but you could have sworn that was Billy Moran walking in. A head of blond hair and a feisty attitude followed behind him; Briana?! Billy made eye contact with you but you quickly looked away pretending to be fascinated by a random hole in the wall.

Fangirl squeals and giggles could be heard as Billy and Briana made their orders. Your face began to burn when you heard footsteps approaching your table.

“Lookin’ a little lonely over here”, a voice said with a hint of amusement.

You looked up to see Briana with a friendly smile. The situation seemed casual enough but wheels were rolling in that mind of yours. Briana wasn’t like the average woman; strong, empowering, and certainly didn’t take crap from a hater. But there was something else about her. It would be bold to say you had fallen in love.

Billy soon joined her, beers in hand. Your face burned even more as he made eye contact with you again. “Third row, about five seats over right?”

“Yep that was me. Excellent job on that guitar by the way,” you complimented, hoping that somehow actually speaking to the man would make the burning sensation go away. Unfortunately it only made it worse.

Briana noticed how hard you were blushing and teased. “Geez if you’re in love with the man just tell him.” She giggled and took a sip of her drink. Little did you know that she was in the middle of an act of flirtation.

A few weeks later, you found yourself in a blooming friendship with the two. Briana was the headstrong, empowering female figure in your life. Needed advice? She was your girl. Bad day? Night on the town! Billy on the other hand was a hopeless romantic. He would randomly send you flowers in the middle of the day or plan a spontaneous brunch when Swain didn’t have any gigs.

On a sleepless Tuesday night, you tossed and turned in bed after a night filled with conversation and fun. The three of you had gone out to a cozy diner in the middle of town when Briana popped a random but puzzling question.

_“So Y/N, if you had to choose between me or Billy to go out on a date with, who would you pick?”_

_You hated it when people put you on the spot like that. The question took you by surprise so much that you spewed the drink you had in hand._

_“Wait, wha…you want me to choose between you and Billy?” You chortled, hoping it was some sort of practical joke. To be honest, they looked kind of serious. You shrugged it off and gave them a quick, casual answer. “Well, if I absolutely had to choose, I would go for Billy.”_

_Billy tilited his head, “Really? You didn’t have to think very long about that.”_

_Taking another bite of the chili beans in front of you, you nodded. “Why would I have to? I like you and you’re totally datable material.”_

_Briana half-hung her head and excused herself from the table._

_“Did I say something wrong? That…that question wasn’t a joke was it?” You laughed nervously._

_Billy shook his head. “She really likes you Y/N. Bri was jealous when we went hiking the other day; she wanted to come too but she had work obligations.”_

_You paused, taking in the clinking of dishes and the noise of other customers talking. You thought to yourself,_ _I love them both. I’d do anything for them, but romantically I’d choose Billy. If this love, then I don’t want it._

The tossing and turning in bed continued for another two hours before you gave up. You sat on the edge of your bed contemplating a short apology text to Briana. A text wouldn’t be very friendly though. It had to come from your mouth.

Briana’s phone buzzed on the nightstand at 2am. She gave the screen a quizzical look before answering, “Y/N? You do know what time it is right? Or did you get into the whiskey again?” She laughed at her own joke. She didn’t sound very upset so that was a good sign.

“Hey, um, no I’m not drunk or anything. I wanted to say-“

She cut you off mid-sentence. “Oh honey if this is about the question earlier, there are no hard feelings. It stung a little but I’m okay. I promise. That was your choice and I gotta honor that. But I want to know, why Billy?”

You sighed and responded honestly. “Billy is different. I’ve never met a guy like him before. He’s gentle and romantic, and you don’t find guys like that very much anymore. But Bri, you’re my best friend. You encourage me and I can talk to you about anything, especially girl problems.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment, which made your heart stop. _Oh no, I hurt her again. Crap, crap, crap._

Briana smiled and sighed a breath of relief. “That is the most mature response I have ever heard in my life. Y/N, you deserve the best and I will support you no matter what. Go get ‘em tiger.”

It felt great to have support. While the love triangle was stressful, it was worth it when you were surrounded by people who cared and helped you through it.


End file.
